Vivek
Vivek — aka "V", Full name: Vivek Kapur — First appears in Angels' Blood. Introduction Vivek is a Hunter-born Guild Hunter who was paralyzed from the neck down. He was the Guild’s resident computer genius who isolates himself down in a deep high-tech sub-bunker called the Cellars. He's the Guild's eyes and ears operating from a high-tech wheelchair. "V" was the best spy in the Guild’s entire worldwide operation. About Other Names * "O Great Knower of All Things" — Elena Species * Hunter-born * Made Vampire Allegiance * Guild Later: * Raphael * Elena Deveraux * The Seven Powers & Abilities * Computer genius * Skilled with languages * Best spy in the Guild’s entire worldwide operation Weaknesses * no feeling below the shoulders Occupation / Position / Title * Guild Hunter * Cellar Manager at the Guild headquarters * maintain spy and information network for the Guild * the eyes and ears of the Guild from his high-tech wheelchair * will be attached to the Tower, directly under the command of the Seven * ultimately will be made part of Elena’s Guard Habitat / Residence / Origins * Guild's sub-bunker * Later: Tower Character / Personality / Traits * brilliant and gifted * although paralyzed, has never been helpless * can be petty and temperamental, but is completely loyal to the Guild and fellow hunters Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13, 15 * often moody and sarcastic Physical Description * classically handsome * far too thin, but broad shouldered with long legs * rich brown skin and dark brown eyes Interests / Likes / Dislikes * liked languages—it was a game to guess the greetings' language he used.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 * Scrabble Love Interests * Connections * Parents: abandoned by his family * Contracted-to: Elena Deveraux * Maker: Aodhan * Healer: Keir * Friends: Elena, Sara * Other: * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * spends most of his life in the underground bunkers * When Vivek sulked, life in the Cellars got very uncomfortable—temperature changes, odd smells, weird-tasting food. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 * He has a hidden room inside a wall that he can hide in for days. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 Biography / History Spoiler alert.... Vivek Kapur was crushed in a childhood accident and had no feeling below the shoulders. He was afterward institutionalized and abandoned by his family. Being a Hunter-born, the hunt is in the blood—"V" spent years coming to terms with never being able to hunt. Although paralyzed, has never been helpless, he has built an extraordinary life for himself on sheer will. Eventually his health began to fail and it was clear that he was going to die. Elena set it up with the right resources and had all his possible question answered before presenting him with the option to be Made into a Vampire. Once he made his decision, he was changed by Aodhan. He’s currently in seclusion for the process of changing. Keir has been monitoring Vivek's transformation personally because of he long-term injuries. Vivek will serve his 100 year contract under Elena Deveraux, attached to the Tower, directly under the command of the Seven and ultimately will be made part of Elena’s Guard. Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Elena Deveraux * Sara Haziz * Ransom Winterwolf * Aodhan * Keir * Hunter-born * Made * Vampire * Raphael * Guild * Guild Hunters * Guild Director * Guild Headquarters * The Seven Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 1. Angels' Blood Ver lets in Elena to the Cellar. They have an easy camaraderie, and plan to play Scrabble. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 Elena spelled "hide", V spelled "home". He makes a call to Sara for her. And scolds her for calling her family, not just for breaking the rules, but because they are incapable of loving her back.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 V gives her a gun made to damage the wings of angels to buy time for escape. The wings heal but they take longer than anything else.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 He did not have an answer as to why Raphael was not healing, he should be almost healed after 20 to 30 minutes.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 18 2. Archangel's Kiss Sara packed one of his Angel Guns in a bag of weapons for Elena.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows regaining use of his body more quickly than most thought possible 8. Archangel's Enigma Quotes : Up there, I'm nothing, a burden. Down here, I'm king. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Hunter Born Category:Vampires Category:Tower Category:Guild Members Category:Characters Category:Humans